


Nie chciałem wiedzieć, jak...

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Facials (mentioned), M/M, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, oral sex (mentioned), wspomniany seks oralny i sperma nie tylko na twarzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Są rzeczy, których nie powinieneś wiedzieć o swoim bracie.Tekst na temat 40 (wiedząc jak) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Maraton Fandomowy 2017: tydzień 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



— Kurwa mać! — wydarł się Sam, widząc Deana na kolanach w kuchni przed Chuckiem. — Miejcie litość!

— Daj spokój, Sammy, przecież jesteśmy dorośli. To tylko seks.

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy go nie przyłapał. — Przewrócił oczami Chuck.

— Mam być spokojny?! — wrzasnął, wyrzucając ręce do góry, aż drżąc ze zdenerwowania. — Przez was wiem, jak mój brat wygląda ze spermą na twarzy!

— Tak jakbym ja nigdy nie widział cię ze spermą gdzieś na tobie — prychnął Dean.

— CO?!

— Nie jesteś aż tak uważny. — Chuck wzruszył ramionami. — Czasem coś ci zostanie. Na policzku, we włosach…

— Wyprowadzamy się, Cas! — Sam pociągnął czerwonego jak burak anioła w stronę wyjścia.

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie był drabbla, co? (Obsuwa spowodowana tym, że poprzednia wersja promptu rozrosła się najpierw na 3k słów, a potem na kilkanaście rozdziałów... I takie tam. Także zapowiadam 30 dni OTP Michean omega!verse highschool!AU XD)
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
